Karakuri 卍 Dance
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: When one finds himself entertaining the consequences he did not trigger, hope is lost. How will Lui, who was mistakenly captured as one of the infamous criminal group, escape his impending doom? First Saga. LenxLui with hints of GakuxKaito and RinxRing
1. Welcome To Your Hell

Here is my second LenxLui fic with a hint of GakupoxKaito and RinxRing inside. Everything in this story will be based on the song Karakuri Burst sung by Kagamine Len and Rin. I really loved the song and how both of the twins looked. And of course, I could never resist putting in LenxLui as the main couple. However, this story be based on LenxLui while I'm planning for sagas ahead.

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

><p>The sky was bleached in orange as it predicted the oncoming night. It didn't reflect the same atmosphere as it was on land but close. Herein lies the tragic land that was protected by the sky flowing with dead corpses and splashes of red. Screams and moans were the source of music everyday while fighting for their lives were what people does daily. Most of them did not survive their routine while those who did were waiting for their impending death.<p>

The one who triggered this was Dr. Hatsune, an ex-scientist who was fired due to her dangerous experiments. Even after she was dismissed, the experiments did not stop and this was the result of her anger towards rejection. She had several subjects under her control and was terrifyingly stronger than normal civilians. However, they were merely puppets who hardly had a will of their own. Everything they acted was according to 's desires. And what desires, was excitement.

A team of polices were soon formed to deal with the criminals produced. They were meant to destroy anything evil that resides in this world and 'evil' to them, was pointing towards and her puppets. They were of merciless group of polices who would do anything to take down. A look in their eyes shows no hesitation and fiercely determined to act accordingly. None of them held any sign of pity, remorse and kindness even as they were looking down at the dead corpses of innocent civilians.

In the midst of the tragedy, a lone orphaned boy at the age of merely sixteen was running away from his fate.

**BANG!**

The shot had nearly come through the boy's skin as he managed to dive towards the side in time. However, it only prolonged his 'death' by an inch of time. The shooter, who was clad in a long white coat and bloody red dress, walked calmly over to the shivering boy with a maniac look on her face.

_So fragile._

_So easy to break._

_I want to break._

_I want to shatter._

_Destroy…_

The boy tried to back further against the wall when the female stood right in front of him, with her gun raised and pointing at his forehead. The little boy could've shouted for help but what surrounded them were merely a group of corpses who couldn't even manage to save their own lives. The boy was trapped.

"Say goodbye." The female sung in a sugar-coated voice.

In response, his eyes were widened and looking directly into the woman's eyes as if begging her to spare his life.

…_huh?_

The woman's eyes were narrowed as she tried to pull the trigger. The arm holding the gun was shaking as the look on the boy's face shot deeply through her mind like a bullet. What was it? She felt as though she had seen that face before. It was that pleading look which forced her to take her monstrosity away. She just couldn't bring herself to shoot. Why couldn't she just end the boy's life and let herself get drugged by the rush of excitement?

"Who… are you?" The woman asked slowly.

"Eh…?" The little boy responded in confusion.

"I think the criminal went this way!" A foreign voice interrupted their moment.

The girl let out a 'tch' and took off her long white coat which symbolizes her identity and threw it down over the boy with the intention of running off and having the boy act as a decoy. Even though she couldn't shake off the feeling that she should bring the boy along, her life was more important and there was no room for anything else in her job. With that, she speeded off around the corner and away from everyone's sight.

"There! I see the familiar white coat!" The same foreign voice called and soon, the boy found himself surrounded by people in black.

"Wh-what?"

"We finally found you." The man with blue hair seethed in disgust while looking down at their suspected criminal. "It was nice of you to wait here for us but I don't think we're going to give you presents for that." He said in pure sarcasm and griped onto the boy's arm.

The boy looked confused and mortified at the same time. "N-No! You got it wrong! I'm not-"

"Save it." A cold voice spoke from a small distance away. "You can direct all your excuses at the station. No one will listen though."

The boy found himself transfixed on the other person before him. He had blonde hair which had the length till his shoulders. His left eye was doubly covered with a black eye patch and a mess of hair, which lies right on the eye patch. His right eye were of cold aqua blue color which shows nothing but brutality in contrast to his body which looked away too skinny to be an officer. However, he does have the potential to be every girl's dream boyfriend. The boy had to shake himself out of his daze.

"Re-really! My name is Lui Hibiki and I-"

"Kaito! Have you managed to catch the criminal?" This time, it was a male with long flowing purple hair, which was held up in a ponytail that addressed them.

Kaito gave a short glare at Lui before flicking his head to turn to the man. "Gakupo. Yeah, I've managed to get a hold of him. Typical like the other criminals who started to spout nonsense like how they were not involved in it. made them well."

"Don't praise her for this." The blonde haired boy spoke.

"You never take jokes anymore, Len." Gakupo chuckled.

"I don't find anything humorous about this."

Kaito merely shook his head at the boy's coldness before giving the arm he was holding a tug. "Let's get back before the night comes. It'll become more dangerous here. We still have to bring this boy back to the station too." He announced.

"Right." Gakupo nodded and went to gather the rest of the forces.

What had Lui gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>It was already nighttime when the officers brought the 'offender' to the police station. It was decided for Lui to be kept behind bars while they decide on his fate. There was no negotiation or investigation which Lui hope to explain himself in. He was wronged but the officers would hear nothing of it. They just assumed him to be similar to the other criminals they had captured. Predictable. Who would admit and turn themselves in when they were going to face consequences for their murder count?<p>

It was what the officers only had in mind.

They were trained not to be tricked or fooled by anyone. There lies a lot of possibilities for the real criminal to make himself or herself seemed as the victim and it was always better to be safe than sorry. Of course, it was exceedingly rare that they would wind up catching the civilians rather than the criminals as the criminals were skilled in taking down anyone just within their sights. It was pure luck that Lui had managed to escape a death. And now he found himself in another trouble.

"Please listen to me!" Lui pleaded as the officers proceed to chain him to the wall so that he wouldn't escape. "I really didn't kill anyone!"

"You're awfully noisy. Just like your companions." One of the unknown officer hissed.

Lui shook his head and looked up at them pleadingly. "They are not my companions! I have no relations with them. I was about to get killed by a woman just now!" He explained.

A tight screeching sound of a slap was heard throughout the room. Lui's face was snapped to the side at the attack. His amber eyes were of shock and hurt at the lack of understanding the officers were showing. Why couldn't they believe him? Why was it so difficult to? Lui didn't even do anything wrong.

"I said shut up or we'll be forced to silence you." The officer hissed and quickly stepped out of the cell with the others before Lui could say anything else. "Len, you're on duty for this week."

"I know." The emotionless voice spoke.

"Try not to kill anyone, eh? Although I'm tempted myself, the higher ups probably wouldn't be happy if we acted without their permission."

"Hn. Since when did I try to do that?"

A snicker was heard along with the rest of the officer's last words for the day. "I know. You're famous for controlling your emotions and actions well. It's no wonder since you're the adopted son of Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kamui."

"If you've said enough. Leave." The cold emotion was back in his voice and the officers were heard quickly scuffling off to their rooms. "Idiots."

"Nnngh…"

Len ignored the pained moan behind the bars and made himself comfortable by sitting against the stoned wall beside it. He hated being on duty. He had to listen to the pleads of the criminals and couldn't do anything to shut them up. Of course, the ones who came in before Lui were shown guilty for their crimes. Most of them weren't subjects experimented on by Dr. Hatsune but rather just people who were hired to do lower jobs than the puppets. Nevertheless, death was still stuck in their hands.

"Please…"

There it comes again.

"I really didn't kill."

This is going to be a long night.

-x-

A long set of hours passed and no matter how much Lui had pleaded, Len refused to even acknowledge him. Although the blonde felt tempted to tear the mouth off, he had no choice but to remain where he was. Darn his job. If only he wasn't adopted to do such work, he wouldn't have the ideal of killing evil implanted in his head and would be outside looking for his sister. Day by day the intention to search were slowly fading away. All he had left now was to destroy evil. Nothing else.

"The boy is still babbling away? Tch, he is even more determined than the ones behind him." The officer spoke as he entered the room.

"We've been given orders to silence him if he goes on. Really, the higher ups are afraid that it would affect the lower ranks in the team." The other officer announce with a small shake of his head. "Anyway, we're grabbing the boy for now."

Len made a shrug with his shoulders as if saying 'go ahead'. The officers opened the door to the boy's cell and grabbed each of his arms after undoing the chains that bounded him to the place. They dragged the boy across the floor as Lui was overcome in fear after listening to what they were going to do to him. Why was this happening to him again? He was innocent. Why was he punished for something that he didn't do? He screamed and kicked, trying to wriggle himself free.

"NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Lui pleaded before his eyes were locked onto Len's unmoving ones. "PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS! HELP ME!" He cried out as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Stop making this difficult." The officer growled as they started to pull harder and faster out of the room.

"I REALLY DID NOT DO IT!" Was what was last heard from Lui for the day.

Len sighed while in relief that he was finally free from the boy's pleadings. It was really starting to hurt his ears. Hopefully from now on, the boy would remain silent so he could have peace in the room for once. Or rather, start to have the other recruits coming in to take the job instead without any worries. He held no pity for Lui as he had never felt anything for the criminals. If anything, it would be disgust in the lives they had taken away with their bare hands.

But for some reason, he couldn't shake off the feeling he just had when he had finally managed to get a good look at Lui. He seemed to look alike to Len when the blonde was young. When he was with his beloved sister who was taken away by the scientist. The look of innocence and appearance save for the colors of Lui's hair and eyes were strikingly resembles Len's a few years back. However, he barely had any time for recollections as he earned his long waited sleep.

"We've brought the boy back." The officer announced as a silent Lui was brought back from his 'punishment'.

He was once again bound to the wall by chains before the door of the cell was locked in front of him. This time, Lui didn't utter anything. Or rather, he couldn't. No matter how much he opened his mouth and tried to speak, no voice came out. It only disheartened the younger boy that he was permanently mute. He was robbed of his voice for nothing and his will was also starting to deteriorate. He couldn't find himself developing the will to fight for himself. To fight for his freedom.

His fate was sealed.

* * *

><p>I hope that so far the story was going along well and not confusing anyone. I am still not sure if I'm going to complete this story along with the sagas I have in mind yet since I have another fic on my hand. But I just couldn't resist letting out this idea. I would probably be continuing this and putting this as my priority if there are people who would be willing to read this.<p>

Please review!


	2. Breaking That Toughness

Sorry for the late update and short chapter, guys. I was struggling to keep this chapter while organized and for this story to be planned out well.

**67Rosary-Bead42: Thank you! And I hope that you will enjoy this fic. ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS.**

* * *

><p>It had only been two or three days ever since the boy was mistakenly captured. Even so, Lui had hoped that they could at least give him a chance to prove himself. Although he didn't know how to go about it, he still would try everything he could to set himself free from this misunderstanding. He didn't want to sit around in his cell waiting for death to rain down on him. Besides, who would want to?<p>

No matter how much he tried to catch his current guard's, Len, attention, his efforts were futile when Len didn't even move his head towards him. Lui lost his ability to speak so all he could do at the moment is to make some noises to try and get anyone's attention. To be more specific, Len's.

Because the guards who came in usually mocked him of his situation or curse him off for 'killing' their loved ones. Len was the only one who didn't do such things so far. But Lui didn't know that Len's only cherished one was stolen away from him long time ago. Ever since that day, Len had never gotten too close to anyone to feel more hate of having someone precious stolen from you by some monster. There were some female recruits who were interested in him but Len had never bothered to give them a second glance. At best, he'd greet them back when they did.

"Hey, why aren't you eating it, huh?" One of the guards taunted while holding a piece of bread.

Lui made an inaudible whimper from the back of his throat.

"Is it because it's not good enough for you? You shits must've eaten good food while going out there to kill. Oh wait, maybe human meat are what you filthy monsters consume! Isn't that rich?" The guard laughed as he threw the bread on the ground and stomped on it.

Lui watched as his eyes stung, threatening tears to flow out. Why were they still accusing him of the things that he didn't do? Why were they so… mean? He hadn't eaten for awhile now and was hungry. Just watching the guard waste his food made him feel terrible. His felt as though he was about to pass out. And why wasn't Len helping him? Why was the person Lui thought was good, just sitting there with his back facing him?

"I'm talking to you, asshole!" The guard shouted and delivered a slap that brought Lui back immediately.

_Why…_

"You're really insufferable," the guard hissed and grabbed the dirty bread on the floor and shoving it into Lui's mouth, ignoring the other's struggle while grinning in a maniac way that scared him senseless.

It was then Len had enough of it and quickly left the room, not willing to entertain any of them with his presence anymore. He didn't realize himself that deep inside, there was a tug that was urging him to save that little boy. The boy whom everyone pointed out as one of the monsters running amok. Evil. But yet, the innocence and behavior so far proved nothing of it. Could it be an act?

* * *

><p>"Len!" A female voice called out.<p>

Len turned to find himself staring at the long pink haired woman. She was one of those whom he'd actually hold a conversation with and close to being friends, at least that's what Len thought so. The woman, herself, had already labelled Len as one of her friends and tend to speak freely with him. Perhaps it was just sympathy she felt ever since the first day the screaming boy was brought by Kaito. The boy whom lost his twin sister.

"Why aren't you at your post?" Luka asked curiously since she knew that Len hardly leaves.

Len simply shrugged.

"Never mind. Anyway, how is things going? I heard that they are going to interrogate the new one for Dr. Hatsune's whereabouts," Luka revealed.

"Not my problem," Len remarked coldly.

"Hmm, but he seemed to be quite a cute kid. Kind of like you when you a few years back," Luka commented, ignoring the look Len was giving her. "Anyway, I think that he was a little stranger than the others we've brought in. He doesn't look like a killer for one."

Len raised an eyebrow at that assumption. "Might be an act."

Luka shrugged and twirled the end of her hair with her finger. "Maybe," she pondered aloud. "But it was just a feeling."

And Luka's assumptions hardly goes wrong.

"I really want to take a good look at him though. I hadn't seen him close up before so I can't really say," she continued before perking up. "Oh! Do you think you can let me see him? I'm kind of curious."

"I don't think anyone not on the list is allowed to."

"Come on!" Luka pleaded, "Just this once? It's not as though anyone would know."

Len sighed while feeling himself getting to the edge of agreeing to Luka's request. Although it was only a minor matter and they would get away with it without any harsh punishments. But rule is a rule. "Maybe next time."

"No next time," Luka declared with a huff. "You never keep your word when you say that."

Len wondered when she had come to know him this well. And how Len knew that Luka was persistent enough to not let it go for good hours. "Fine. Just leave right away when you're done," Len grumbled and turned to the direction he had just came from.

"Promise!" Luka chirped and followed him.

* * *

><p>The door opened to the chamber and the two entered. What greeted them was certainly not what they expected. For once, Len couldn't feel himself breathing while Luka's eyes widened with her hands covered her mouth after uttering an almost inaudible gasp. Time seemed to stood for hours for what is actually seconds before they regained their senses back.<p>

The tears that flowed out from the amber eyes seemed endless as he was continuously assaulted. The guard, at some point, had seemed to grown in a state of madness from anger as he repeatedly pounded into the boy. Yes, it was no normal assault. It was rape. He ignored the look of sheer pain the little boy was giving as he continued to treat him with roughness.

"Len!" Luka called out as she rushed towards the guard.

Len was quicker, though, as he roughly pulled the guard away, eliciting a voiceless cry from the smaller boy. He threw the guard into the wall and held him down as the guard shouted profanities. Luka ran to the crying, shaking boy and tried to calm him down. It was proven useless when Lui didn't manage to take in her words as his mind was clouded of what was going to be stolen from him. And the pain that was running throughout his body. Luka finally gave up after a few more minutes and walked towards Len and restrained the soon to be ex-guard on her own.

"Deal with him," Luka motioned to Lui. "I'll take him to the superiors since I can't stay here longer."

When Luka stepped out of the room, Len diverted his attention to the trembling small figure before him. He was huddling himself so tightly that it was as though he had become a small ball. It was no surprise, really. The boy had almost practically gotten his most precious item stolen away from him. Not to mention that it was definitely hurting like hell. Although no one would've spared sympathy for the accused criminal, Len was one of those who didn't bore as much hatred as the others. He, at least, was only acting according to orders.

Now how to get the boy before him to stop sobbing?

So far what Len had accomplished was staring right at Lui for more than three minutes.

Slowly, he reached his hand out towards Lui but even before his hand could lay itself on the fragile shoulder, it was quickly shunned away. If anything, it only made Lui felt even more frightened at the possibility of Len hitting him. And after staying here whereby people always hurt him, how could he not assume to possibility?

Sighing in slight frustration, Len racked his mind for anything that could solve his current dilemma. He didn't even realize he was actually doing something in order to make someone feel better. There was slight pity in his actions but there was also something within his subconscious that was constantly nagging him to approach him ever since the first day Lui came into their custody. Right, it had been that long since Lui had eaten too.

Len got up to his feet and walked towards the table, he took his meal (much better than the crap Lui was given) and walked back into the cell. He squatted down beside him and took out a piece of drumstick, holding it near Lui. At the smell of food, Lui's sobbing gradually decreased and finally lifted up his face.

Not that it would work any other circumstances but Lui was really, really _that_ hungry.

Hesitantly, Lui moved his head forward and nibbled slightly on the offered food. It continued on for a few more minutes and Len was already getting tired of his slow eating. Normally if someone was hungry, they would've eaten until Len's hand already. Perhaps it was because Lui was still feeling weak from the assault just now. But in any case, Len felt as though he was almost going to drop the food.

"Hurry up," he snapped impatiently.

Jumping up in surprise, Lui ate quicker after he recovered from the shock. Len shook his head slightly and allowed the other to finish the piece of drumstick. Why was he even feeding him anyway? He could've just left the drumstick there and let him eat on his own. Right, Lui was handcuffed to the wall but the other guards would love to watch the poor boy trying to eat food off from the floor. Luckily for him, Len wasn't that sadistic.

After Lui had finished the drumstick, Len just put it back into the box so that he could throw it away later. That's when he noticed that Lui wasn't wearing anything. What he wore had already been torn apart and thrown carelessly onto the floor. Being a guard is troublesome.

Len walked out of the cell with Lui's disappointed gaze following him before he walked back in but not before locking the cell and approached Lui with a new set of prisoner clothing. He unlocked the bonds around his wrists and ankles before forcing him up to a standing position. He then proceed to, not so gently by the way, dressed Lui. Lui kept his gaze on him the whole time, as if he was transfixed by Len's face although Len had to deny anything interesting about it.

"Aren't you going to run away?" Len's sudden rough voice snapped Lui out from his staring.

_O-Oh!_

"The door is locked," he added.

_Oh..._

"You're not very smart, are you?"

_Hey!_

In response, Lui puffed out his cheeks and blushed in embarrassment. Len didn't know why but he felt the strange bubbling feeling inside his chest which threatened to make him chuckle. He didn't though because he was using all his willpower to push that feeling back down. He wasn't supposed to be having fun with a criminal although Lui was probably one of the easiest teasing targets. He has all the reactions down like a professional. He was certainly one of a kind out of those who were brought here.

He finally dismissed the scenario and took out the keys to the bonds on the ceiling.

Upon taking notice at the keys, Lui made out an inaudible whimper and depressing look. He didn't want to be held against the wall. The position was uncomfortable for anything. He held his hands together against his chest, hoping that Len would take this as a pleading not to attach him to the wall again.

Len looked at him and looked away, sighing. Lui seemed harmless enough in this state but he hadn't forgotten that he was a criminal. Besides, who would have the heart to chain him back onto the wall after what he had experienced? This was a very difficult choice indeed. And the look Lui was giving him wasn't helping one bit. Now Len already doubted in his mind of his identity. Lui looked and seemed nothing like a criminal. But there was also nothing he could do about it either way.

"Give me your hands," Len ordered as he held out his own, narrowing his eyes when Lui didn't comply, "Now."

Lui bit his bottom lips and placed his hands on top of Len's hesitantly. Len jerked the other's hands forward and bonded them together with his handcuffs in a quick motion. At least this would be better than being attached onto the wall.

After his job was done, he turned his back on Lui and walked out of the cell with Lui following slowly beside him. Before Len exited, he turned around with sharp eyes to make sure that Lui understood that he would not follow him out. Just because Len didn't attach him to the wall, doesn't mean he was allowed to roam around like he was one of them. Lui seemed to understood and stopped right in his place even though there was a chance to escape now, any bright person would know that they would be captured later. Plus, Len's skills were a lot more professional than Lui's.

After locking the cell door, Len plopped down to his original position on the floor between the table and the door of the cell. He never would've thought he would starve for one meal for a criminal. He was already starting to get soft and decided it was high time he stopped it.

* * *

><p>Writing a mute character is fairly difficult considering the amount of dialogues they have are absolutely zero. Adding to that, Len, in this fic, is a very silent kind of character. Please review!<p> 


End file.
